


An Unintended Journey

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Magical Accidents, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Wizarding Crossover Connection's Cast the Dice 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25659499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: When her potion explodes, Hermione awakes in the last place she'd ever imagine.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Cast the Dice 2020, Harry Potter Crossover Bingo 2020, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	An Unintended Journey

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you xdustnight88 for looking this over. Enjoy. xx
> 
> This fic was written for the following events:  
> Hermione's Haven Bingo Square B1: Han Solo  
> HarryPotterCrossoverBingo O3: a character gets sent to another world  
> CastTheDice20 trope: magical accident
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from the HP universe or the Star Wars universe. They belong to their respective owners. I am also not making any money from the posting of this fic.

Hermione groaned with exhaustion, stirring the potion she was currently working on. It was past her bedtime, but she was on a breakthrough… and hopefully, if she did the potion correctly, it would allow the drinker to be able to transport themselves to other places. Instead of travelling by Floo or Apparition, the use of the potion could make travel easier without the need for Portkeys, fireplaces, or lessons. 

A strange smell filled the air, starting out of her mindless stirring.

“Shite, shite, shite,” Hermione muttered, watching the potion bubble in front of her. Something, somewhere, had gone wrong with the brewing process. Grabbing her wand, she went to vanish the contents of the potion, but she was too late.

It exploded with a bang, and Hermione, now covered in the mixture, flew backwards into the wall, slipping into unconsciousness upon impact.

* * *

“Chewie, go check the hyperdrive,” Han said, swirling around in his chair. He had just shifted into auto-pilot so he could investigate with Chewbacca to see what had just happened. 

They were travelling via hyperdrive when suddenly the Falcon had jerked as if something had hit them and they had fallen out of hyperdrive in the middle of some system. He wasn’t sure what had just happened, but they needed to investigate the cause. Hopefully, it wasn’t anything that would cost too much to fix.

Chewie said something in response and took off. Han headed the opposite direction, walking a few steps before freezing. “What in the world?” he muttered, looking at the crumpled heap in front of him.

A soft, feminine moan filled the air and he startled. It was a woman! He moved over, his hand on his blaster just in case. “Hey!” he said, looking down at the woman. She rolled over, groaning as she opened her eyes. 

She screamed, bolting upright from the ground. She looked around, her gaze and hair both wild as she took in her surroundings. “Where am I!” she demanded, backing away from him until she bumped into the wall.

Han held his hands up. “You’re okay,” he said quietly. “I’m not gonna hurt you. I just want to find out how you ended up on my ship.”

She looked around. “I was brewing when the potion suddenly exploded… I remember flying backwards, I must have hit my head.” She paused, looking at him carefully. “Wait, did you say ship? Like a spaceship? Are we in space?” she asked rapid-fire.

Han nodded. Her mouth formed a small ‘oh’ in surprise and it was at that moment that he realised her lips look quite kissable. In fact, she was rather beautiful.

* * *

Hermione nearly fell over as she looked at the strange man. How in Merlin’s name did she end up in space? “Could you bring me to Earth?” she asked, pushing down her nerves. 

“I’ve never heard of such a planet,” the stranger said, shrugging apologetically. “And trust me, luv, I’ve been around.”

As she took in his good looks, she wanted to scoff. “I’m sure,” she muttered.

The next second, a large, furry creature came around the corner. It growled something when it saw her. 

“Nah, she’s unarmed,” the stranger said. “Must have been why the hyperdrive went crazy.” He returned his attention to her. “So the last thing you remember was an explosion?” 

Hermione nodded. “I must have been transported here…” Her eyes widened. “My potion worked! It actually worked! In a way… Except I think I was transported to another dimension… Or galaxy, maybe?” she thought, deflating slightly. “If Earth doesn’t exist in this world, then there’s no way for me to get back.” The realisation slammed into her. “Oh Merlin…” she didn’t have her wand… and there was no way of getting back. “I’m stuck here.”

The man rubbed the back of his neck. “Er, well, since you’re on my ship, I guess you can hang with us.” He looked at her. “Name’s Han, by the way, and this is Chewbacca.” 

Hermione took a deep breath, knowing that panicking wouldn’t do anything to help her situation. And this Han was being nice, so she needed to give him a chance. “Name’s Hermione,” she said. 

Chewbacca nodded in greeting and Hermione offered him a small wave.

“So, you like… brew drinks?” Han asked.

“Um, no, potions are like magical drinks,” she explained. “Well, so I guess their drinks, but they can help you.” 

“They’re healthy?” 

“No, like they can help you sleep, grow your bones, and things like that,” Hermione explained. She looked and saw a small pile of boxes in the corner. “ _Wingardium Leviosa_ ,” she said, sighing in relief when the box floated in the air. She still had her magic.

“You can use the Force!” Han exclaimed. Chewbacca said something that sounded like agreement.

“The Force?” Hermione inquired. She wondered if that’s what magic use was called here. 

“Yeah, I have a friend named Luke who uses the Force,” Han explained. “He might be able to help you.” He turned to Chewbacca. “We should pay him a visit. The delivery to Bespin can be delayed.”

“No!” Hermione said quickly. “Don’t change your plans because of me. We can go to…” she trailed off.

“Bespin,” Han offered with a smile.

“Bespin first,” Hermione finished quietly. “I’m already inconveniencing you. I don’t want to delay your plans any more.” 

Han smirked. “Trust me, having a pretty woman aboard the Falcon isn’t an inconvenience.” He chuckled. “Plus, like I said, we could always use another set of hands.”

Hermione blushed. She didn’t expect her potion to explode and sent her to another universe, but maybe, there was a reason that she ended up here with Han. 

“So, since you’ll be travelling with us, let me show you around the ship and where you can stay,” Han said. He offered her his arm gallantly. 

“Okay,” Hermione said, her heart racing as she placed her hand in the crook of his elbow. Butterflies floated around her stomach as Han began his tour.


End file.
